The Hall of Fame
by Deereboy97
Summary: In 2040, the eldest offspring of Aubrey Posen and Beca Mitchell is on a quest to lead the Bella's to National title, 28 years after her mother's done it. Ava's hope's of honoring her mother's are fading and after a small argument with her mother Aubrey, Ava decides she must try and put on a special show for her mothers and get them into the Hall of Fame while trying to win a title.
1. Chapter 1

"Beca come on! We're gonna be late!" Aubrey yelled as Beca came stumbling out of the hotel bathroom.

"Geez Bree slow down. I am not a spring chicken anymore." Beca said grabbing her purse.

"I will not be late to the competition! The 2039-2040 ICCA's start in 30 minutes and we're gonna miss it! Brittany! Come on!" Brittany unenthusiastically walked out of her room and rolled her eyes,

"Mom you need to chill."

"Aca-scuse me?" Aubrey twitched in disbelief.

Brittany leaned into Beca's side, "Mom, she's doing it again."

Beca laughed, even after all these years, Aubrey was still an Acapella geek, not just because of how much she loves it, but the fact that her eldest daughter is trying to lead the Bella's to a National Title in her final year.

"She is just anxious is all. You know how much this means to her, to see Ava lead the Bella's to a title."

"Correct, and if you pay enough attention Britt, you will learn a thing or two for when you join the Bella's next fall." Aubrey said climbing into their SUV.

Britt choked on her water, "Acapella is so lame mom." Aubrey was shocked, those words sent her into a 28-year flashback to her freshmen wife's words and Beca was laughing knowing exactly what was happening in the blonde's head. "I swear she is your daughter Beca."

"Is aunt Chloe and Stacie going to be here?" Brittany asked.

"Yes. We all have front row seats." Aubrey said excitedly. "They wouldn't miss Bella and Micah perform."

…

"Alright gals huddle in." Ava announced as she was about to give her team a pep talk. "Freshmen listen up, this is the big time, the start of our conquest towards a National Title. Just do as we rehearsed and we will be fine. Hands in, Sing Ah on three. One, Two, AHHHH!"

…

"Chlo!" Aubrey greeted happily finally making it to their seats.

"Aubrey! Beca! Good to see you!" Chloe replied back giving the girls back breaking hugs. "Britt you better come give your aunt Chloe a hug." The young brunette smile and hugged Chloe before taking her seat.

"Where is Chicago?" Beca asked in curiosity.

"Oh! He couldn't make it." Chloe replied with a frown. "He was called into the base right before our flight."

"Where's Stacie?" Aubrey asked looking for the leggy brunette.

"Right here." Stacie said finally making it to her seat, husband Markus in tow. "Well Aca-bitches, this is the start of their final year." Stacie mentioned as the speaker came to center stage and got the show rolling.

Aubrey would admit, there was some decent competition so far. Even the Trebles were good, but not as good as her daughter's Bella's. Ava was a Posen, and Posen's win. They started the routine and only committed a few minor mistakes but they were really sharp. Ava was the perfect leader, she had Aubrey's vocal's and leadership skills and Beca's ear for music. Combined with Micah and Bella's Choreography these new Bella's were going to be tough to beat.

"Coming in third place, the Barden University Treblemaker's!" The announcer spoke, Aubrey smiling proud as she now knew they were eliminated from the semi's.

"And coming in second place, and earning a spot in this year's semi-finals, The Barden Bella's!"

Everyone cheered except Aubrey who was confused, "We lost." Beca heard her, "Cheer up Bree, we are going to the semi's."

"But I don't understand, they were almost perfect." Aubrey's mind was racing and she couldn't let herself be proud because she expected first,

"This year's Regional winner is, The University of Virginia Vixen's!"

"What!?" Aubrey yelled ticked off, "Boo! They were awful!"

"Hey Barbie?! Sit down and shut up, so I can get pictures of my girl!" Aubrey stopped and turned around to face the voice that spoke, "Aca-scuse me?"

"You heard me! Sit down and quit crying! Your team lost so sit down!"

Aubrey was starting to shake in anger, tension was rising, "I will not! Those…" Aubrey pointed to the stage, "Whatever you call them, are atrocious."

"Well I can't help that your team is garbage, now sit down so I can get pictures!"

Aubrey growled and tried to lunge over her chair to attack the woman, but Beca stopped her,

"Come on babe, she's not worth it." Beca had to use everything she had to control a wild punching Aubrey."

"Better listen to your wife, it's no wonder your team is awful, they're leader has been poisoned by dyke's."

That really struck a nerve with Aubrey who lost all her shit and was still trying to get to the woman, it took Chloe, Stacie and Beca to get her out of the auditorium.

Once they got her strapped into the car, they took a breather, "Beca?" Aubrey said from inside the car.

"Yes?"

"Can you give Ava my notecard, I wrote down their mistakes and what they need to do to fix them." Aubrey spoke quietly.

Beca smiled, leave it to Aubrey to make a notecard. "I'll go give it to her."

…

"Dude your mom is insane! Did you see her attack that woman in the audience!" One of the Bella's said in a rush of excitement backstage.

Ava didn't even have to ask which mom was fighting. Being at an Acapella competition, and coming in second, she knew it was Aubrey. So she just huffed in silence and went to change.

Before they got on the bus, Stacie, Chloe, and Beca were waiting by the door, the moms and their daughters shared much needed hugs amongst them and then their aunts. Congratulations filled the air and Beca walked with her daughter to the bus.

It was odd really, at a glance it looked like she was walking with a younger Aubrey, which made Beca laugh,

"What's so funny?" Ava asked.

"You look so much like your mother it's scary. The way you walk, talk, hold yourself up. The way you perform, when did you get to be a big girl?" Beca asked disbelief.

"Speaking of mom. Where is she? Please tell me they didn't arrest her again." Ava asked in worry.

Beca nearly fainted from laughing, this wasn't the only time Aubrey got riled up at a competition, Aubrey slugged a creep who called the Bella's whores,

"Nah, we got her strapped in the car before she could actually hit someone."

"Where is Brittany?"

"She's making sure Aubrey stays in the car."

"Is she upset that we came in second?" Ava asked worriedly. It was no secret that Aubrey demanded perfection from Ava and The Bella's. Being Aubrey Posen's daughter was stressful but out of respect and pride, Ava pushed herself and her squad to their limits, demanding perfection.

Beca smiled, "She is mad, but it's not at you guys. She thought you guys were the better team and it made her mad."

"Oh ok good."

"However, she wanted me to give you this." Beca said grinning and handing over the card.

"What is it?" Ava studied the card, "Mommmm no! She needs to stop with these performance cards."

"She only does it because she loves you and wants to help."

"But mom I can handle the Bella's, I appreciate her input but I've been doing fine without the cards."

"She thought you might say that, she also said she was stopping by next week to make sure you actually implement the changes." Beca snickered.

Ava grunted in embarrassment, "But mommmm please stop her."

"I'd listen to her Ava, I mean what does she know, she's only an Acapella Champion."

"Well you're a 3-time champ and a world champ, why don't you care? You're better at it than momma."

Beca smiled once again, "Well that's true but this isn't about me sweetheart. She's the reason I had the success I did. She has the heart of a champion and she just wants to help."

"Well ok, but if she starts demanding cardio, she's out."

"That's a deal." Beca laughed. "Looks like you guys are all set to leave. Check in when you get back to campus?"

"I will. Love you Mom."

"I love you too sweetie."

…

"Did you give her my card?" Aubrey said with a gleam of hope.

"I did. And I told her you would be by next week to help."

Aubrey finally smiled, finally she could get back to helping her Bella's.

"Brittany?" Aubrey asked.

"What."

"I want you go with me next week to help the girls."

"Ughhhhh." Brittany complained.

"You're going. It's Fall Break for you so its settled."

"Mom help me." The younger brunette asked her mother who tossed her hands up and shrugged.

Beca looked over at Aubrey who was staring her down with an icy glare,

"Ummmm. Yeah I think it would be best if you went with your mother to help the girls."

Aubrey squealed and grabbed Beca's hand tightly, Brittany looked on in disgust and leaned forward to Beca's ear,

"Still whipped after all these years huh mom."

Beca rolled her eyes, "Sit back and just enjoy the ride."

…

Weeks went by and Aubrey made it a habit to stop by once a week and watch the girl's practice. It was no secret amongst the girls that Aubrey had quickly wore her welcome out and it didn't take long to see Aubrey in her Aca-Nazi form.

"No! "Jordan its three steps back and to the left. You are taking 5 and running into Micah. And Caroline? Maybe you should sit back and watch this time because you're so off tempo its throwing Alex and Emilee off."

When Aubrey was there she was in charge and the girls were starting to get tired of being bossed around. Ava was worried about the dirty looks the girls would give her but she was so scared to tell her mother to leave, she just went along with it.

Later that evening Ava called to try and reason with her mother Beca.

"Mom she has completely took over the Bella's. I can't even run my team anymore and everyone is terrified of her."

"Well sweetie she's just trying to be helpful is all." Beca replied back.

"Mom she completely hijacked my set list and threw it out."

Beca gasped, "No!"

"What?"

"She just completely threw out your set list?"

"Yes! She said it wasn't Bella material."

"Oh god not again. She is on a serious power/flashback trip. Don't worry I'll have her tone it down."

"Well it's too late now, the semis are in 3 days and we can't switch now." Ava said defeated.

"Well honey, you're just gonna have to trust your mother, I'm sure it will be fine."

"I guess so. But please talk to her?"

"I will I promise. I love you Ava."

"Love you too mom."

…

"Aubs?" Beca asked worriedly

"Hmmm?"

"Are you ok?"

Beca was referring to the fact that Aubrey had been aggressively writing on her notecard and the fact the Bella's came in second place to those tramps from Virginia.

"No Beca I am furious. Our routine was spot on! I'll just have to work the girls harder in preparation for the Finals."

"Aubrey, we need to talk about that. Don't you think it would be best if you just let the girls do there own thing?"

"Aca-scuse me?" Aubrey said immediately stopping her note writing. "I'm the coach and they need me."

Beca rolled her eyes, she tried but Aubrey was not gonna have any of it. The girls all said their good byes and headed for the car, "Hey Beca, why don't you and Brittany run along. I'm going to have a quick talk with Ava."

"Alright then. Come on Jr." Beca said looping arms with her daughter.

"Hey Ava, wait up one second." Aubrey said catching her daughter's attention.

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"Here is this week's performance card. I've wrote the things you girls need to work on."

"Mom." Ava tried but Aubrey kept going,

"I'll be available 3 days this week so we can all get started…"

"Mom." Ava tried again.

"And we are gonna overhaul the choreography…"

"Mom!" Ava finally shouted loud enough to quiet Aubrey.

"What?" Aubrey asked timidly.

Ava ran her hand through her golden locks and sighed, really not wanting to say the wrong things to upset her mother,

"Mom, its just that this is my team and I want to lead them myself."

Aubrey looked confused, "I don't understand?"

"This is my team and it is my responsibility to lead them not you."

Aubrey giggled, "Well sweetie I think with my help…"

"I don't need your help!" Ava finally shouted.

"Oh." Aubrey said embarrassed and trying to hide her crying face.

Ava rolled her eyes in regret, "Mom…"

"No. you spoke your peace and your right. I'm just gonna go find your mother and sister." Aubrey rushed out and ran off before her tears could spill out.

"Damn it. Good going Ava." The girl said to herself as she watched her mom run off upset.

Aubrey made it to the car and slammed the door and huffed, wiping her tears, "I'm ready."

"Aubrey what's wrong?" Beca asked concerned.

"Nothing! Now go!" She shouted. Beca quickly doing as told and headed for the hotel.

Later that evening Ava called Beca,

"Hey sweetie."

"How's mom?"

"She locked herself into the room and won't come out."

"Mom I messed up. I tried calling her but she won't answer."

"Well would you mind telling me what happened? Aubrey won't tell me."

Ava sighed, "Mom found me and gave me another card. She kept rambling on about changing this and that and I finally had to shout at her to stop."

"Then what happened?"

"She was confused, so I basically told her I didn't need her. This is my team and I can handle it myself. She sulked up and ran off before I could apologize."

"You told her you didn't need her? Now I know why she's so upset."

"I know it was wrong to say it like that, I was just so frustrated."

"Ava believe me, I know. I've dealt with her for the last 28 years. She's not easy to get along with, but she is harmless. You did nothing wrong babe, it's just, you said the truthful phrase Aubrey needed to hear, you don't need her."

"But I do momma. I do need her. She's just so frustrating." Ava huffed.

Beca laughed, knowing all to well about Aubrey Posen. "I know you do, and she does to. You two are so alike but totally different."

"What do I do now." Ava asked quietly.

"Well honey, that's the million-dollar question. Only you can fix this."

"I'll sleep on it."

"Ok sweetie, I love you, goodnight."

"Love you too, goodnight."


	2. Chapter 2

The Bella's had only a few weeks to prepare for the finals. All the girls were wore out, but this was the homestretch. Sure they had to balance school finals as well as the ICCA Finals, but Ava had a masterful two-part plan to win and impress her mother.

"Alright gals. This is it, the final stretch. Everything we've known about Acapella is being tossed out the window. We're going old school, back to where we got our roots. So for the next few days, we will be watching this performance and we are going to duplicate it."

Ava rounded up Bella and Micah one night in their shared apartment off campus. "You think we got a shot?" Micah asked.

"Yeah I mean we've nailed the routine, but it's seriously outdated." Bella interjected.

Ava grinned, "I know it is. That's why its going to win. Girls this is a once in a lifetime opportunity and it's gonna win."

"If you say so."

"What's in the bag?" Micah asked.

"Yeah and the envelope?" Bella jumped in.

Ava opened the larger bag and pulled out two uniforms and tossed them to the girls.

"Holy shit! Where did you get these?!"

"Yeah Ava! Spill! They're perfect!"

"They weren't too hard. I snagged my mom's uniform from her closet and found a shop that could make them."

"That's so cool! Now what about the envelope?" Micah asked intrigued.

"This ladies, is for our mother's." Ava slid the paperwork from the envelope and held it out so the girls could read it. Once they understood what it was, they grinned with pride, understanding what this performance now means to their legacy and to their mother's.

"How did you pull that off?" Bella asked shocked.

"I wrote the chairman of the ICCA's everyday for a month. He finally agreed."

"Persistent Posen strikes again." Micah teased as the girls barraged each other in hugs.

"We just need to make sure we invite all of our Aunt's."

…

"Come on Aubrey! We're going to be late!" Beca yelled as she finally managed to drag Aubrey out the door.

"I don't want to go." Aubrey sulked.

"Aubrey Posen do not start this again. You've been waiting for this moment for 22 years, you aren't missing it."

"But Ava doesn't need me, so why do I have to go." Aubrey spoke as she shut the car door.

"Aubrey Posen that is your daughter, that's all the reason you need."

The rest of the car ride was silent, they made it to this year's final location, Wang Theatre.

"Isn't this place beautiful Aubs?" Beca asked holding Aubrey's hand.

"Yeah I guess." She said muffled. "Let's just find our seats."

The family made their way down and found their row, make that rows. Two rows front and center were marked of with a sign saying, 'reserved for the Barden Bella's 2012-2015 and family."

In the marked off seats sat some of the old Bella's who were just as clueless.

"What are you guys doing here?" Beca asked hugging the girls.

"Ava, Bella, and Micah all invited us to the finals demanding we be here. It must be important if they have us marked off like this." Jessica said.

As the rest of the Bella's gathered in and the rest of the audience filed in, the ICCA Commissioner stepped forward with another man to his right.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen my name is Dr. Antonio West and thank you for all gathering here for what will surely be a fun night of Acapella. Before we get started, I want to introduce you to this gentleman to my right. This is Mr. Robert Williams and he has been the Commissioner of the ICCA Hall of Fame for the last 20 years."

The crowd applauded loudly and settled back down, "Without further ado, Mr. Williams, the stage is yours."

"Good evening to all of you and thank you for this record-breaking crowd. I'm going to get straight to the chase for we have a busy night ahead of us. Dr. West and I were approached a few months back by a lovely young woman with a serious goal. She wrote letter after letter and with no signs of stopping we decided to meet with her."

"This young woman came to us with a dream, a dream of nominating a certain group into the Hall of Fame, tonight. You see, this young lady made it clear what the signifance of tonight means to not only herself, her fellow Acapella mates, her family but to the entire team as a whole, the one big family this organization has created. We typically wait until October to induct a team into he Hall of Fame, but this young woman insisted it be done tonight, before the show. So that's what we are gonna do."

The entire Bella squad started to get giddy, they knew it had to be them that was getting inducted.

"This team we are nominating here tonight, blazed a new trail for modern Acapella. This team changed the game of Acapella as we know it. This team went on to becoming the first all-female group to win an ICCA title. This team won 3 straight National Championships and in the light of total termination, they put it all on the line and done one thing no other American team has done before and since, winning the World Championship in 2015."

The Bella's without a doubt knew it was them now. And they were excited. Aubrey was finally herself again and couldn't believe what was happening. Beca held onto her wife's hand and enjoyed the show as pride for her wife filled her chest and eyes began to water. Aubrey's Legacy was fully repaired now after years of coming so close and 'puking it away'. The title alone was enough in 2012 but being inducted into the prestigious Hall of Fame meant she was legendary, immortal in the Acapella world.

This team was the birth of the modern Acapella and with the addition of a legacy in their 2015 World Title season, the lone freshmen of the group led her Bella's onto winning three more ICCA titles. Since then this team has been the Gold standard of Acapella, having won 11 out of the last 22 ICCA titles. We are honoring the team that started it all. Would the 2012-2015 Barden Bella's please rise and join me on stage."

The Bella's shockingly stood and jumped for joy. This was definitely unexpected which made it even better. As Aubrey rose, she locked eyes on her Aca-enemy. The smartass mom who Aubrey so wanted to punch. Aubrey noted the woman was jealous and all Aubrey could do was wave and smile as she took her wife's hand and made her way to the stage.

The chairman introduced the team members as they made their way to the stage, the 2012 Captains, Aubrey Posen and Chloe Beale, Beale would return to join Beca Mitchell in leading the team until 2015. Beca Mitchell, honorary team captain of 2012 and the leader of the Bella's from 2013-2015. Members include, Stacie Conrad, Lilly Onakuramara, Cynthia-Rose Adams, Jessica Smith, Ashley Jones, Patricia Hobart, and in 2013 Florencia Fuentes joined the group as an exchange student. We have one more Bella to announce. She joined the 2015 Bella's as a Legacy and went on to help win the World Championship. She is one of only nine to win the ICAA three straight times and helped carry on the legacy the 2012 Barden Bella's created, 'The Legacy' Emily Junk."

The crowd cheered again as the new Bella's watched on in joy, happiness spreading across their faces as they watched the older Bella's being awarded for their hard-work. The Commissioner handed each woman a golden Hall of Fame microphone and unveiled their Plaque that will hang in Honor of the team.

"I understand that you ladies are probably all speechless, but how about we introduce the ladies that made this happen?" The Commissioner spoke.

All the Bella's were excited and were not anticipating the three ladies walking onto stage,

"Here they are, Senior's Ava Posen, daughter of Aubrey and Beca Mitchell-Posen. Bella Conrad-Tillison, Daughter of Markus and Stacie Conrad-Tillison. And Micah Walp, Daughter of Chicago and Chloe Beale-Walp." The mothers hugged their daughters and the crowd came alive, really understanding now why these girls wanted this to happen, to help jumpstart the legacy that has stalled for so many years.

"Congratulations to the Barden Bella's! Let's hear it one last time for them!" The ICCA Commissioner applauded as well as the rest of the crowd.

"Now without further delay, The 2040 ICCA National Championship Competition is under way!"

The older Bella's returned to their seats, trophies in hand. Already feeling like winners, all they wanted now was the cycle to become complete and watch the new generation hold up their legacy.

"Who did you have to sleep with to get that award." Aubrey's rival spoke in pure nastiness.

Aubrey's mood slowly changed from happiness to shear anger once again, this time Beca had her back,

"I got this Bree."

"Hey no-hit wonder! Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you." Beca barked. The woman glanced at Aubrey with a smirk, ready to reply, until Beca interjected,

"Bitch you look at me, not her. I'm the one talking to you. You ever talk bad to me, my wife, or any Bella again, I will end you. Do we understand?" Aubrey hid her smile and blush, Beca had calmed down extremely over the years, but hearing her explode into that woman was turning Aubrey on big time.

The woman's jaw dropped and she crossed her arms, making sure to remain silent. Beca rejoined Aubrey and the rest of the crowd around them preparing to enjoy the show.

Aubrey tugged on Beca's hand, and pulled the brunette closer so she could whisper,

"That was so hot babe. You really know how to get me going."

Beca tried not to moan but Aubrey knew how to get Beca turned on. Brittany's face turned to disgust as she heard her mother moan. "God get a room, that's nasty."

"Oh quiet honey." Beca spoke as the lights dimmed. Brittany kept a close eye on her moms' hand placement in the dark, she was ready to run if needed.

This year's finals were as good as anybody could recall. The other Regional winner's where here to play and the Bella's would need a perfect score to win. In True Bella fashion, they would close the show.

All the older Bella's perked up when the new Bella's took stage. Shock and awe filled the air,

"Are they wearing our old uniforms?!" Chloe asked Beca.

"I'll be damn. This should be interesting." Beca said whispering down to Aubrey who had her head laid on Beca's shoulder as she snuggled into her side.

The Bella's took their spots, Micah had the microphone, Ava stood tall to her left, and Bella was far left upfront. With the girl's hands on their hips, Ava pulled out a Bella pitch pipe, and began the count,

"One, two, three, four."

And the Bella's began the opening bars of 'The sign.'

"I got a new life, you would hardly recognize me, I'm so glad." Micah rang out earning an ear to ear smile from her mother Chloe.

The Bella's were spot on with the vocal's and steps. With moves rivaling the 2012 Bella's this was a special performance with heart.

Micah and Ava did their circle exchange and Ava popped out with the microphone just like her mother did so many years ago,

"Is enough enough," Ava pranced across the stage as she belted her solo, "I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes, and I am happy now living without you, I've left you all alone, I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes, I saw the sign." The Bella's kept up, in full salute before continuing on, the girls all huddled again as Ava handed the microphone back to Micah.

The tempo shifted and the girls began the Eternal flame.

"Close your eyes, give me your hand darling, Do you feel my heart beating, Do you understand, Do you feel the same, Am I only dreaming, Or is this burning an eternal flame." Micah had the vocals and the spot on looks of Chloe and everyone knew how proud she must have been to watch her daughter. Beca, Stacie and Aubrey knew that feeling exactly.

The moment all were anticipating, 'Turn the Beat Around'. The girls agreed to let Bella lead, although she wasn't as charismatic as Fat Amy, she held her own. The crowd stood and cheered the Bella's on as they finished. Joy filled the air, not a seat was occupied as the Bella's waved to the crowd.

"I can't believe they pulled that off!" Some of the Bella's shouted.

Most of them were crying tears of joy, the legacy was almost complete. The Commissioner stepped on stage one last time and announced the top three,

"Wow what an event! The Bella's dug down deep and brought back a classic! I would like to thank all the teams that gave it their all but without further ado, here is the top three schools. In third place, The University of San Diego!"

The team captain ran on stage to an applause and bowed, receiving their trophy.

"In second place, with a near perfect performance, they dominated their region but came up a tad short here tonight, let's here it for the University of Virginia Vixen's!" Aubrey smiled knowing that the Bella's rivals lost and her girls still had a shot.

"And the winner, of the 2040 ICCA's and your new National Champions, The Barden Bella's!"

The crowd roared with applause as the entire Bella squad took stage and hoisted their trophy. Their losing streak was over and they were finally back on top."

Aubrey was naturally crying, the set list she oh so dearly wanted to win with, the set list that she threw up with and wanted to redeem herself with finally won a championship, 28 years later.

Aubrey turned to her rival mother still seated behind her, "Your girls did good. Better luck next year." Aubrey said extending her hand out trying to be a fair sport. The other mom just stuck her nose up at the gesture until Beca turned around and stared her down. She quickly shook Aubrey's hand and made for the exit.

"Damn, you still got it." Aubrey said kissing her wife.

"Gross." Brittany commented.

The couple laughed and pulled Brittany into a hug, "Bella's listen up!" Aubrey shouted still in charge of her old Bella squad who stood at attention. "Party at our hotel!"

The Bella's cheered and all made their way out of the theatre and headed for the hotel.

"Come on Britt, let's go find your sister." Aubrey said wrapping her arm over her daughter's shoulder. "So what do you think about Acapella now?"

"Eh, it's still lame." Brittany shrugged.


End file.
